The Costume Party
by himamori amu
Summary: America has invited the world  even the micro nations  to his costume party. What havoc will reak out tonight it should be fun to watch. many couplings included.ItaGer, JapUK SuFin, Spamano, PoLiet, GreTur, SeaWy, Franada.
1. Invitations

(A/N) This is another story written by me and birdy and was inspired by the tons of mud at school and well idk were we got the rest of it from hahaha~ it took agers to edit so i hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

* * *

"Knock knock" America stood in front of Italy's house waiting for him to open the door so he could invite him to the biggest party of the year.

America: "hey open up the hero is at your door!" With this shout Italy rushed to the door to greet the over eager American.

Italy: "ve~ hi America"

America: "Yo! Italy I came to give you this" He passes over card to Italy

Italy: "ve~ what is it?"

America: "an invitation to my costume party of course there's an invite for Germany as well"

Italy: "ve ~ we will go if Germanys not busy"

America: "you must come in a cool costume as well remember!"

Italy: "ok ~~"

America: "bye then" America rushed off hand out the next invites. The next one was also for another Italian.

* * *

"Knock knock" As America waits he can hear voices inside.

Romano: "Spain bastard you get it!"

Spain: "ha-ha fine Lovi"

America: "ah this place looks lively they should bring up the mood in my party if I have to leave the room ha-ha"

Then the door opens and the usual cheerful Spaniard greets the American.

Spain: "Hello"

America: "hey Spain" he passes Spain the invites

Spain: "what's this?"

America: "it's for my costume party and I know you Spaniards like to dress in bright colours so you're invited and of course Romano is"

Spain: "ok Lovi we got a party invite"

Romano: "huh? Do I have to go?"

Spain: "he-he we will talk about it later besides I have a great idea for your costume. Thank you America" Spain closes door leaving America excited about this costume idea, it sure will be great to see what people wear.

America: "ok then next!"

* * *

"Knock knock" America had arrived at his former guardian's home.

America: "Yo Iggy!"

England: "geh… it's you...so what is it this time?"

America: "yeh I decided that you're coming to my party isn't that great" there is obvious excitement on the Americans face were as England is just confused

England: "party? When did I agree to this?"

America: "I just decided for you then" shoves the invite onto him "well here you go bye" He then runs off

England: "oh wait!... I guess I'll ask Japan to join me"

* * *

"Knock knock"

Japan: "oh hello America what is it?"

America: "im here to give ya this" hands invite

Japan: "a party? Oh really no it's ok… I don't fit in at parties"

America: "of course ya do and besides your beloved England is coming and he's going to need a date~" America giggles at the smaller mans increasingly blushing face "so then I'll see you there"

Japan: "... Ok"

* * *

"Knock knock"

Finland: "hello?"

America: "Yo! Here ya go"

Finland: "what's this?"

Sweden appears from behind Finland and takes the invite off him.

Sweden: "a p'rty?"

Finland: "eek! Don't sneak up on me like that please Su-san"

America: "yup it's a costume party so come as whatever you want the more creative the better but don't try upstaging me ha-ha"

Sweden's reply to this invitation is fast which makes Finland jump.

Sweden: "m' and m' wife w'll b' there"

Finland: "ok" he doesn't even try arguing with the towering nation beside him.

America: "ah... ok well then see you there" America waves goodbye to them and heads of to deliver the rest of his invites.

* * *

In the next chapter the party shall begin mwhahahahaha


	2. Dresses

"Knock knock" this time the one knocking was Italy as he and Germany had arrived at America's party. Italy had chosen to wear a bright green maid outfit like he use to wear when he was little and Germany was dressed as a prince he had asked Hungary to make it for him so of course it wasn't to his taste when he had looked at himself in the mirror before the first thing he thought while looking at himself in the bright prince costume was "this is the type of thing France would wear" but he didn't have time for anything else so he would have to hang in for now.

America: "yo!" The American answered the door and appeared in this favourite superman costume.

Italy: "ve~ hi America"

Germany: "h-hi" he just isn't used to going to these parties.

America: "ohh I like your costumes" America sniggers "was that your idea Germany?" he points at Italy's dress.

Germany: "no Italy decided on that… with the help of Hungary" he mumbles

Italy: "ve~"

America: "ha-ha I see well come in come in most of the countries are already here"

Germany: "thank you"

* * *

The pair enter Americas place and walk into the massive ball room. There were countries everywhere and straight away Italy realised it would be a fun night. The Italian then noticed his brother Romano. Much to Italy's surprise Romano was wearing a red princess dress.

"Romano" Italy waves as he runs over with germany following behind him. "You look great"

Romano: "geh Italy…" the one person he didn't want to see while in the dress but then he notices Italy himself is in a dress and a lowly maids dress at that. "As I thought my costume is better than yours ha-ha-ha"

Italy: "ve don't be so mean im not the only one in a dress hmm?"

Romano: blushes "it wasn't my idea Spain made me wear it" At that moment Spain appears. Spain was dressed as a Spanish bull fighter he was going to bring his bull but wasn't aloud to due to health and safety.

Spain: "Lovi! Lovi! ahh there you are and what about me?"

Romano: "it's all your fault" Romano tries to move away from the incoming Spain.

Spain: "what is hmm?" Italy has a wide smile on his face it's so much fun to see him with Spain as it's the only time he gets to see him so flustered.

Romano: "you, you made me wear this dress... im only wearing it now because you said it suited me..."

Spain: "it does suit you though Lovi"

Romano: "how can I take that as a compliment? Im a guy you know a guy!"

Spain: "he-he" Spain grabbed Romano's waist and pulled him into his arms "and?..."

Romano: "what do you mean and? This is a princess costume for a princess not a guy" Romano struggled trying to get loose from the Spaniards grip but was ultimately failing as he was trying to hide is face which was now the same colour as his dress.

Spain: "who says you aren't my princess"

Romano: "Oi, oi now you jackass get off me!" He could hear Italy laughing at him and even the potato bastard now! So he decided to stop the struggling and let himself rest on Spain. "hmpft go and annoy someone else Italy"

Italy: "ve~ if you to want to be alone fine" Italy turns around and walks off with Germany.

Spain: "see you later"

Romano: "... next time you're the princess Antonio..."

Spain: "of course"

* * *

Italy and Germany now walked over to Japan who looked slightly anxious. Japan was dressed up as a colourful geisha he hadn't wanted to but the fear of Taiwan setting her pet tiger on him had forced him to.

Italy: "ve~ hi Japan"

Japan: "oh Italy have you seen England? he was supposed to meet me here but he hasn't shown himself."

Italy: "hmm no I don't think so ve~"

Germany: "I heard he might be late from America"

Japan: "oh really well ill just wait here then"

Then England arrived, it was obvious he had ran as he was out of breath and looked like he would collapse. But he straightened himself up and carried on. He was dressed up in his old pirate outfit that he had most likely grabbed from the basement and thrown on himself at the last second.

England: "ah ha-ha sorry im late Japan but im only late cause I went to get these" he hands Japan a collection of flowers.

Japan: "oh thank you"

Italy: "ve~ England is usually scary but when he's with Japan it's so cute~" England turns to Italy and Germany he didn't know how to reply to that so he changes the subject and sniggers.

England: "a maid and prince? Hm Germany you really do have a perverted mind is this your favourite fairy tale come true?"

Germany: "ha-ha" he wasn't amused "no it was Italy's choice to wear it… really it was"

England: "sure sure" he turns back to Japan "oh look if I do this" Japan freezes as England takes a flower from the bunch and puts it into Japan's hair. "Now your costume is complete ha-ha"

Italy: "Japan you look nice"

Japan: "ah thank you" Japan is blushing a bright pink.

Italy: "he-he you shouldn't be so embarrassed"

England: "he is right... then again" England plants a soft kiss on Japan's cheek" you are so cute when you blush"

Japan: "well… im going to go get some Drinks then" Japan stumbles off in a daze. He had to thank America for the invite later.

German: "by the way I believe you are a pirate?"

England: "mhm what's wrong with that Germany? Do I look formidable in this to you ha-ha are you scared I will steal your treasure"

Germany: "please… my treasure is here" as he pulls Italy in him gently. Italy was quite confused but just went along with it maybe he shouldn't have laughed at Japan and Romano before as he was blushing him self now.

England: "dam why did Japan walk off just when I needed him as my comeback ...I'll go scare Spain or something then im sure he will be surprised to see me in my pirate form again ha-ha"

Italy: "ha good luck Spain's has got his princess with him right now"

England: "the other Italy im guessing che I don't want to get in the way of those twos actions... I guess I'll go follow Japan then bye" and with that England wanders into the crowd after Japan.

* * *

Poland appeared dragging Lithuania. Every one cleared the way for them as they obviously didn't want to be dragged into Poland's world. Poland and Lithuania were both wearing the same outfit and it was obvious Poland had chosen it since they were both dressed as Japanese sailor school girl uniforms.

Poland: "ohh like Italy so you totally came as well like~" Poland then swirled around so Italy could get a full look of his outfit. "So do you like our outfits I designed them so me and Liet are like totally matching"

Italy: "aww they are so cute Poland" Germany chuckles

Germany: "you look nice."

Poland: "well of course I do ~ and see I like told you Liet people really like it ha-ha"

Lithuania: "y-yeah" Lithuania was conscious of all the staring and sympathising faces around him. He didn't know why he wanted to make Poland happy by doing this with him and he certainly wanted to know why Poland enjoyed this but he never asked.

Poland: "come on like smile, smile" he goes behind Liet and pulls on his cheeks to make him smile "see he is like totally much cuter like this right Italy?"

Italy: "ve ~ very cute" Lithuania tries to smile

Poland: "ha-ha-ha I knew I could like totally count on your opinion ~"

Italy: "anytime"

Poland: "he-he-he" Poland has an evil smirk on his face "1, 2, 3!" and on 3 he grabs the rim of Lithuania's skirt and pulls it up.

Lithuania: "what are you doing!" he struggles and tries to pulls it down.

Poland: "im like just having some fun~" Poland remarks while laughing and still holding the skirt up.

Lithuania: "why with a load of people around!"

Poland: "well if there was like no one around it wouldn't be any fun duh~"

Lithuania: "... please Poland" Poland sighs and let's go of the skirt

Poland: "well then Italy~" he now slips over to Italy and pulls his dress up "ha-ha-ha"

Italy: "ve stop it!"

Germany: "ok Poland enough now" Germany leans in and whispers to Poland "Romano's got a princess dress on go bug him"

Poland: "ah really!" His face lightens up at the knowledge.

Germany: "yes" Lithuania removes Poland from Italy.

Lithuania: "what did he say to you?"

Poland: "come on Liet we have go and totally show Spain something and then of course show our awesome outfits to more people" he grabbed Liet's hand and dragged him off. "Like thanks for the tip Germany!"


	3. Hugs

There was a high pitched shriek from a little way behind Italy and Germany. The shriek came from Finland who was being questioned by Sweden.

Sweden: "m? Do y'u n't l'ke m' costum' Tino?" he was wearing a reindeer outfit that even had bells on. On anyone else it would have been cute but on Sweden it was terrifying and Finland was the one who had to face this.

Finland: "no, no it's fine" Finland was wearing his traditional Santa costume.

Sweden: "b't y'ur face y'u looks l'ke it's in p'n are r'ndeers that sc'ry I thought y'u would l'ke t'm since y'u use th'm every y'r"

Fin: "no, no its fine I just tripped that's why my face is like this" Finland lied.

Sweden: "r'lly I d'dn't see y'u trip did y'u injure y'urself?"

Finland: "n- no im fine" Sweden looks concerned but to Finland he looks even scarier.

Sweden: "... fine… Where is Hana-Tamago?"

Finland: "I don't know" Italy starts giggling.

Italy: "ha-ha-ha that tickles stop ha-ha-ha so cute" Italy walks over with Hana-Tamago in his hands.

Sweden: "m there h' is" he takes Hana-Tamago off Italy "n'w then d'nt run off ag'n 'm sure Tino w'ld be upset if y'u got l'st"

Finland: "yes I would be"

Italy: "he's so cute"

Sweden: "of course he is m' wife p'cked h'm"

Finland: "he-he" He pats Hana-Tamago on the head.

Sweden: "oh..." Hana-Tamago is trying to escape "I d'nt th'nk he likes me th'gh"

Finland: "he's a little restless you know what he's like" Sweden looks depressed so Finland comforts him still trying to fight back his tears of terror.

Sweden: "m'ybe its better if y'u hold h'm" Sweden hands over Hana-Tamago to Finland. Hana-Tamago rests happily in Finland's arms "see I knew he didn't l'ke m' "

Finland: "don't worry he does like you he's just a little excited he will calm down soon and you can hold him again" Finland smiles.

Sweden: "I've g't a bett'r solution" Sweden picks up Finland "now I c'n hold h'm and he's st'll happy in y'r arms"

Finland: "what…wait!" looks at Sweden face "great idea" he smiles again to hide the panic.

Sweden: "Are y'u ok? Y'ur face looks weird 's it because y'u fell over b'fore does it st'll hurt som'where?"

Finland: "its ok im fine now"

Sweden: "y'ur face 's all red d' y'u h've a fever?"

Finland: "no im fine im sure" puts one arm around Sweden's neck to get better support and then he held Hana-Tamago closely with the other.

Sweden: "l't m' check anyw'y" Sweden put his forehead against Finland's to test the temperature. This action makes Finland blush.

Finland: "see im fine"

Sweden: "well there's nothin' wrong wi'h y'ur temperature b't y'ur face 's still red an' I c'n feel y'ur heart 's beating really f'st"

Finland: "im fine let's just enjoy the party hmm?"

Sweden: "Ok b't take it easy alr'ght?"

Finland: "ok" Finland agreed so Sweden now stratified that Finland was ok put him down.

Sweden: "don't g' out of my site ok? t's pretty crowded 'n here an' I don't w'nt y'u to injure y'urself"

Finland: "ok I won't" Ah why do I always end up being watched and questioned like this, Finland thought to himself. Sweden sits down with a drink and watches his wife play with Hana-Tamago. "I blame you for this you silly dog" Hana-Tamago barks at him "silly dog ha-ha" Hana-Tamago notices something behind Finland and darts off to hide on Sweden for something scarier than Sweden had entered the scene.

Finland: "hhmmmm what's wrong?"

France: "bonjour~" France stands in front of Finland wearing his very… special costume which only included a rose in a certain place.

Finland: "ahh!" Finland falls backwards "ow"

France: "hic~ hm do you guys not like my costume? ~" the nations around step back. Sweden grabs Finland and moves him out of the drunken Frances path and Finland ends up on Sweden's lap as he sits back down.

Sweden: "stay here until he goes away" France scares Finland more than so he hides face in Sweden

Finland: "ok"

England, Spain, Japan and Canada confront the drunken France because no one else wanted to. Canada who had been here the whole time but nobody had noticed was dressed up as a ghost.

England: "what are you doing you idiot! Put something on!"

France: "ah Môn Angleterre but I am wearing something" he points to his rose.

Japan: "oh is that you America? You're awfully quiet right now." Japan questions as he notices Canada.

Canada: "no im Canada" Canada may be used to it but he still hates it.

Japan: "oh im so sorry Canada you brothers look so alike"

Canada: "it's ok (though im nothing like him)"

France: "hey Canada! Come here and give your papa a hug I've not seen you in so long hic~"

Canada: "um (oh my god he remembered me)" France staggers over to Canada and collapses onto him.

France: "oh I just lost my balance I guess~"

Spain:" hey France it's been a while"

France: "oh Spain I've not seen you in so long as well" he grabs Spain and the three of them fall into a pile on the floor.

Canada: "ow"

Japan: "erm are you ok?"

Spain: "I see your drunk as usual France"

England: "ugh I don't know how you two can with stand that drunken idiot"

Japan: "your just as bad when your drunk England" Japan mumbled to himself.

Spain: "hey we are friends that and france is even more fun when hes drunk. Im sure Prussia is here as well it would be the bad friends trio again" At that moment the great Prussia makes his entrance just as drunk as France. He was wearing a Knight outfit but it was missing the helmet since he didn't want to mess up his hair.

Spain: "hey Prussia"

Prussia: "oh hey guys!"

England: "not another drunk..."

Canada: "I've been forgotten again…"

Prussia: "ohh what you two doing?"

Spain: "France is drunk"

Canada: "help..."

France: "We are giving Matthew a hug ~"

Prussia: "ohh a group hug hey hic~ the awesome me is entering this hug!" Prussia literally jumps onto the 3 and Canada is crushed in the bottom of it.

Canada: "help me ow….."

Japan: "Canada... I feel sorry for you" Japan says this but doesn't try to help because he knows he will fail and may end up like Canada.

Spain: "just like old times"

England: "get off him you three!"

Prussia: "but he's enjoying it!" Canada has a special moment were he wishes he wasn't noticed now.

France: "hm guys I think Môn Angleterre is lonely~"

England: "oh shit"

Spain: "Fusososososo"

Prussia: "kesesessesesese hm England do you want a hug?"

England: "no really I don't!"

France: "awww its ok Môn Angleterre" he moves off Canada and goes and jumps on England "see your not lonely now"

England: "bah get off me frog!" Japan starts to move away but France notices him and drags him into the hug as well.

France: "the more the better~"

Canada: "phew I can breathe now"

Spain: "im joining in" Spain and Prussia join this new hug and Canada is once again abandoned. Then Germany appears and grabs Prussia to bring him out of the way.

Prussia: "awwww West!"

Italy: "ve~ what happened?" Italy moves from out of the crowd and to behind Germany, Romano also comes out of the crowd.

Romano: "Spain why the hell did you leave me after you went Poland attacked me!"

Spain: "sorry Lovi it was just so exciting over here" Spain gets up and goes to his princess then to Romano's surprise he kneels down and kisses Romano's hand. "Sorry I left you"

Romano: "you better be jackass" Romano didn't know what else to say.

Spain: "I am"

Romano: "good... don't leave me again or ill go home without you"

Spain: "fine, fine see you later guys" Spain stood up and led Romano back into the crowd.

France: "yeah sure hic~"

Prussia: "see you"

Prussia: "now that I found you west come-on lets go get a Drink!"

Italy: "ve~ you alright Japan" Italy helps up Japan.

Japan: "Im free I thought I was going to die"

Italy: "ve~ you ok now though?"

Japan: "yes" turns around to see England's soul coming out of his body he's still trapped under France "oh..."

England: "someone get him off me!"

Italy: "I'll help"

Japan: "mhm" Italy and Japan remove France from England. England scrambles up and as he's about to shout at France he has already wandered off.

Italy: "ve~ where did he go?"

Japan: "no idea"

England: "just leave him he will appear again later I bet anyway"

Italy: "ve~ ok"

* * *

Over at the door turkey has just arrived and before he can knock Greece runs into him and they notices each other's costumes. Turkey was dressed up as Tuxedo mask from Sailor moon and Greece was dress as Sailor moon himself. They both were probably dressed up like this to impress Japan.

Turkey: "what... why are you sailor moon! Did you know I was going to be Tuxedo mask and you thought you would go one step further to upstage me?"

Greece: "no I didn't why would I know what you're wearing"

Turkey: "I... I don't know!"

Greece: "well let's just go inside"

Turkey: "yeah..."

America: "oh so you guys are…. hmmm matching costumes I didn't know you two were an item now"

Turkey: "were not! We didn't even come together we just happened to arrive at the same time and have similar costumes!"

Greece: "yeah" he blushes for no reason.

America: "really? Well ok then come in then and watch out Greece" America sniggers

Greece and Turkey enter and go into the crowd still next to each other.

Turkey: "what do you think he mean by watch out?"

Greece: "I don't know"

Poland appears behind Greece and pulls his skirt up.

Poland: "yay another victim! Isn't this like so much fun Liet?" Lithuania obviously isn't having fun bring dragged around by Poland and is getting the blame for Poland's actions.

Lithuania: "no its not"

Greece: "stop it! Let go!" Turkeys face has gone bright red due to the sight he can see.

Turkey: "...im going to go over there now grece so bye" with that he runs off.

Greece: "eh stop it Poland!" Poland lets go of Greece. "phew"

Poland: "aww like come on Liet cheer up and enjoy it" Lithuania gives Poland a cold stare and walks off from Poland. "Fine be like that!" Poland loses will to tease anyone else and goes to sit at the side on his own. a little while later Liet reappears to him along with Italy, Romano and Greece. "Hm? What?"

Romano: "pay back time"

Italy: "ve ~ yeah"

Greece: "fun time"

Lithuania: "lets see how you like it" The four of them jump at Poland and grab his skirt only meaning to pull it up but they are to forceful and they rip it.

Poland: "ahhhhhh like totally not funny!"

Italy: "oops"

Romano: "you got what you deserved come on Italy lets leave this idiot" Romano drags Italy off and Greece follows them.

Lithuania: "well?"

Poland: "Liet... that was mean I spent agers making that!"

Lithuania: "sorry but it not nice to do that to people"

Poland: "yeah I guess so... like im sorry" Poland looks at Lithuania with teary eyes and Lithuania gives in and hugs Poland.

Lithuania: "im sorry"

Poland: "ah Liet" he rests on Lithuania's chest "I guess its lucky I brought backup outfits"

Lithuania: "I can see were this is going"

Poland: "so what should we change into next come-on I got us matching ones for each outfit let's see ... I like have nurses and cat girls ha-ha-ha"

Lithuania: "I've dug myself a grave here"

Poland: "come-on its like not that bad" he looks at the Liet with really innocent face "if you want we can mix and match I'll be the nurse and you can be the kitty"

Lithuania: "fine there no point arguing is there?"

Poland: "Exactly well then lets go get changed in the toilets~" He kisses Lithuania leaving him in a daze, before removing himself from the hug. Poland then grabbed Liet's hand and dragged him into the toilets.

* * *

On the other side of the room Seychelles dressed as a big blue fish was walking around with Wy who was dressed in a pink and white space girl outfit.

Seychelles: "come on Wy no one is looking at you and you look fine"

Wy: "no no no no Sealand is out there"

Seychelles: "hm… you're worried about what he will think of it? So cute wy chan~"

Somewhere else in the big room England just realised he had forgotten to keep track of Sealand who he had left at the door in a rush to meet Japan.

Sealand: "man! That England has just left me and now I can't find anyone to talk to" Then he hears some familiar voices behind him. Sealand is wandering round in a power ranger outfit.

Seychelles: come on Wy!

Sealand: "Wy..." he turns around and sees them and starts waving to them. "WY, SEYCHELLES OVER HERE ITS ME SEALAND!"

Seychelles: "hi Sealand"

Wy: "um hi"

Sealand: "do you like my costume? I had Japan make it for me"

Seychelles: "wow"

Wy: "very nice"

Sealand: "you two look really cute as well he-he-he"

Seychelles: "thanks and see told you so Wy"

Wy: "t- thanks but im not going to go show show it off or anything like you two would"

Sealand: "why?"

Wy: "because im not used to stuff like this"

Sealand: "me neither but it's all part of becoming a strong nation so I will try my best so you should as well!"

Wy: "fine"

The still drunk France appears from behind Seychelles and grabs her and she screams.

France: "hey Seychelles hic~ this party is so much fun. Why don't you leave these children and come play with me somewhere?~"

Seychelles: "no never" Then Canada walks onto the scene.

Canada: "hmm what's going on here?"

France: "oh do you want to join papa and Seychelles chan for some fun time?~"

Seychelles: "stay away from me France!"

France: "awww but I only want to see how much your body has developed Seychelles chan~ you can show me as well Canada~~"

Sealand: "there are children here you know!"

Seychelles: "yes go away and never ever ever ever will I show you my body you pervert!"

France: "fine, fine... I'll go but only if you come with me Mathew hic~" Canada blushes he has never had so much attention.

Canada: "umm"

Sealand: "good luck then Canada!" Sealand pushes Canada towards France.

Canada: "b- b- but"

Sealand: "now let's go while we have the chance" he whispers as he grabs Wy's hand and runs.

Seychelles: "don't leave me" Seychelles runs after them, leaving Canada alone with the drunken France.

France: "now Mathew" he smiles evilly

Canada: "what?" Canada tries to walk backwards not wanting to hear the answer. Just as France puts his arms around Canada he falls into a drunken slumber. "not again"


	4. Mud Fight

Prussia notices that Austria and Hungary have just entered the room. Hungary is in a beautiful bride's dress which she probably made herself.

Prussia: "Hungary that's a lovely dress for you~"

Hungary: "thanks at least SOMEONE likes it"

Prussia: "hm who doesn't like it?" he turns to focus his gaze on Austria and gasps.

Prussia: "AUSTRIA YOURE IN NORMAL CLOTHES"

Austria: "pfft is there any point?"

Prussia: "OF COURSE THERE IS THIS IS A COSTUME PARTY!"

Austria: "and be thankful Hungary is dressed up"

Prussia: "you were going to stop her! You demon! well it seems ill have to punish you for this then"

Austria: ". . . . " Prussia grabs a Drink and throws it over Austria's expensive suit. "hey!" Prussia laughs at him and then runs away, Austria follows. Austria corners Prussia and when he pounces on him they both fall through an open window and land in the mud outside.

Prussia: "ha-ha I bet your suit is ruined now!"

Austria: "idiot!" with that Austria punches Prussia and receives a punch back. Many countries gather and watch this amusing mud battle.

Austria: "ow I paid a lot for this suit!"

Prussia: "why would I care!"

Austria: "because you just ruined it idiot!" he dives at Prussia.

A shriek is heard as due to the pushing crowd Japan falls into the mud followed by England who is trying to save him. Spain jumps out carrying Romano because he felt like joining in before they jumped Romano had grabbed Italy's flick thus pulling Italy and Germany down. Then Hana-Tamago jumped in so Finland followed worried about him and Sweden followed worried about Finland. While falling Sweden caught onto Finland and held him up before he got covered in mud.

Italy: "ve ~ yuck"

Sweden: "'m f'ne n'w" he moves over to the edge of the mud and puts Finland down then he returns to the mud to find Hana-Tamago.

Finland: "Sweden!"

Sweden: "m?"

Fin: "thank you"

Sweden: "ts noth'n"

Spain: here Romano" Spain places the red cloth in his pocket on romanos head for him to get rid of some mud.

Romano: "thanks but due to you my dress is ruined"

Spain: "he-he-he sorry princess"

Romano: "hmpft just help me out im stuck"

Spain: "come here" Spain lifts Romano up bridal style.

Italy: "Germany where are you I can't see" Italy's mumbles can be heard in the mud.

Finland: "thank you Sweden but now you're covered in mud"

Romano: "idiot I just meant help me stand up not pick me up Antonio!"

Spain: "I thought this was better"

Romano: "hmpft" he puts arms around neck so he doesn't fall. "Fine just get me out of here already"

Spain: "alright Lovi~" Spain makes it out of the mud carrying Romano

Romano: "now put me down!"

Spain: "fine, fine" Spain obediently puts him down.

Romano: "here your reward for rescuing me" Romano blushes and kisses Spain then mutters "jackass"

Spain: "Ah ha thank you princess~ I see you pulled your brother in the mud as well hm…"

Romano: "it was the first thing I grabbed..."

Spain: "he-he ok"

Meanwhile still in the mud.

England: "Japan you ok?"

Japan: "yes im ok but the Flowers are ruined"

England: "oh it's ok ill get you some new ones later, now come on lets move away from those two idiots they are still going at it"

Japan: "right" England and Japan make it clear to the non muddy part.

England: "let's go get cleaned up a bit and then you can come sleep at mine tonight" This notion makes Japan blush.

Japan: "ok" They leave and head back into the house. There is a loud yelp from Italy as Prussia used him as a shield against Austria.

Prussia: "ah ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You can't get me now Austria"

Italy: "Prussia stop it I can't see!~"

Austria: "weakling using Italy like that!" A large dark figure appeared behind Prussia and he wasn't very happy about how his Italy was being used.

Germany: "Prussia..."

Prussia: "shit" Also at this moment there was a loud bang as a frying pan flew into Austria head knocking him out cold.

Hungary: "Austria you deserved that you idiot my dress dirty because of you!"

Italy: "ve Germany where are you I can't see a thing"

Germany shoved Prussia out of the way and Prussia retreated even further. Then he picked up Italy.

Italy: "Germany ve~ there you are!"

Germany: "are you ok you're all bruised and muddy?"

Italy: "I think so I just can't get this mud out my eyes" Germany takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and gives it to the blind muddy Italy.

Germany: "here use this" Italy puts his hand up and tries to find the handkerchief but cant. So Germany wipes the mud out of Italy's eyes himself. "Any better?"

Italy: "yeah" he manage to open his eyes now. "Thank you saved me again"

Germany: "oh its ok comes on ill get you out of this mud"

Italy: "ve ok" As Germany moves Italy out of the muddy area; Italy startles him by kissing his cheek. "Part of my thank you" Hungary soon follows them out dragging the 2 unconscious idiots that started this.

Hungary: "I really hate Prussia and Austria when they get like this they will pay now"

Germany: "Italy shall we go home now then?"

Italy: "ok I think we should im covered in mud and so are you"

Germany: "well then" still carrying Italy he heads to the car and they head home.

One by one all the guests leave until America himself goes to sleep not noticing there are still 3 guests still there. Finland is still sat at the edge of the mud he had fallen asleep so when he woke up still there and he couldn't see Hana-Tamago or Sweden he panicked.

Finland: "Sweden! Sweden! Sweden! Hana-Tamago!" he was almost crying. "Where are you?"

Sweden: "Tino..." Sweden appears is completely covered in mud. "'m b'ck" Sweden carrying Hana-Tamago in his hands falls onto Finland from exhaustion he had been looking for Hana-Tamago the whole time.

Finland: "thank goodness" before he knew what he was doing he wrapped his arms around Sweden. "are you ok?"

Sweden: "y'h 'm j'st a l'ttle t'red"

Finland: "really? Are you sure?"

Sweden: "yes... you're s' c'teTino" Sweden couldn't control his exhausted body as he kissed Finland. Finland blushes and strokes Sweden's hair slightly.

Finland: "thank you once again"

Sweden: "ill r'scue y'u every t'me you're 'n tr'ble count 'n it"

Finland: "thank you"

Sweden: "b't 'n r'turn..."

Fin: "hmmm?"

Sweden: "n'ver st'p smiling f'r m' 'k?" Finland laughed slightly he didn't usually expect Sweden to say things like this.

Finland: "of course" Sweden then collapsed on the ground next to Finland and fell asleep. "he-he he did all that just for me and this silly little dog he-he" Hana-Tamago right now stained all over in brown mud fell asleep between the two nations.

So the party really ended and the countries involved would never forget the precious memories they had made there that night.

* * *

(A/N) well that was fun hehehe please review i cant wait to hear what you thought of it. bye


End file.
